


It's Getting Hot in Here

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #111: Shaved IceThe A/C is broken and they've run out of ways tokeep cool. Louis thinks outside the box in order to keep Harry comfortable and satisfied.





	It's Getting Hot in Here

Harry is blindfolded on the bed on all fours as Louis gingerly pours the remnants of cherry flavoured shaved ice onto Harry's arched back, licking and sucking the water as it pools, then watches it cascade down his rim and drip off his balls. Louis rearranges himself so he's underneath a mewling and overwhelmed Harry. He laps at the liquid trickling down his balls, he takes turns sucking each one in his mouth for what feels like an eternity to Harry. Louis decides it's time, grips Harry's cock and pumps roughly until Harry's moaning and coming hard into his hand.


End file.
